headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Armus
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Star Trek | image = | notability = | type = Slime monster | race = | gender = | base of operations = Vagra II | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Skin of Evil" | final appearance = | actor = Mart McChesney (Actor) Ron Gans (Voice) }} Armus is the name attributed to a fictional creature featured in the Star Trek multimedia franchise. It was featured in the season one episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation entitled "Skin of Evil". Actor Mart McChesney wore the prop costume used to depict the creature in its quasi-humanoid state, while actor Ron Gans provided the voice for Armus. Biography Armus was an artificially generated consciousness given form some untold eons ago by a race of celestial "titans". These beings found the means to excise all negative emotion from their corporeal forms and it coalesced into the creature that later became known as Armus. These beings deposited Armus on the planet Vagra II, where it took the form of a black gelatinous pool of festering bile. As the years passed, the intensity of Armus' emotional core grew and it became the living embodiment of hate, rage and sadism. Armus also developed the means to generate electrical discharges from his body. In the year 2364, Armus used his electrokinesis to force a shuttlecraft from the starship [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D|USS Enterprise]] to crash-land on Vagra II. When the crew of the Enterprise learned what had happened, they sent a landing party to the planet's surface to investigate. Armus confronted Commander William T. Riker, Lieutenant Geordi La Forge, Doctor Beverly Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Tasha Yar. During this encounter, Armus projected an electrical discharge that struck Tasha Yar, sending her reeling across the canyon, ultimately killing her. Captain Jean-Luc Picard beamed down to the planet's surface to confront Armus, who demonstrated his power by taking physical control over Lt. Commander Data, then attacking Commander Riker, pulling him down into the black mass of his own substance. Armus kept in telepathic contact with Counselor Troi, who remained on the downed shuttlecraft. Aboard the Enterprise, acting security officer Lieutenant Worf and Wesley Crusher determined that the strength of Armus' force field fluctuated whenever he was in telepathic contact with Counselor Troi. Captain Picard bided his time, until Armus' attention was fully on Troi. When his energy field was at its weakest, he had the entire crew beamed back aboard the Enterprise. Star Trek: The Next Generation: Skin of Evil Notes & Trivia * * Voice actor Ron Gans is best known for providing the voice of Drag Strip on the Transformers animated series. * Armus's abilities included projecting a force field, electro kinesis, energy absorption and telepathy. It is unclear how or when Armus developed these traits. As an artificially created life form, it is believed that Armus may be immortal. It is unclear how long he has existed on Vagra II, but according to Armus, he has been there for a very long time. * The origin of Armus bears some similarity to the story of the Starheart from DC Comics continuity. In the DC Universe, the all-powerful Guardians of the Universe used their collective power to draw together all mystical energy in the cosmos where it coalesced into a single, powerful orb of energy known as the Starheart. This energy is what was used to empower the unique Green Lantern ring worn by the 1940s-era adventurer Alan Scott. Secret Origins, Volume 2 #18 See also External Links * Armus at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Slime monsters